the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Korra Minn
is the youngest daughter to Jin and Kai. Biography Early life Korra is the youngest child of big family , Kai, Jin,Asami, Kuvira, Tenzin, and herself. However, her mother died giving birth to her, for she had made her way out of her mother's womb before her father could get her out. As a result, he became cold, and evil. He had lost his humanity, and it scared all of them. Korra was closer to Tenzin than her sisters were. When her powers started showing, at first her father didn't let her develop it, but then made her train day and night, and she fell ill for a week and stayed put, refusing to train ever again. He locked her up in the room with her siblings for a week straight, considering killing them all that night, but let them out after a week. He had now chosen Tenzin to train, but he wasn't interested, much like his sister. He kept paying him most of the attention, and neglecting his three daughters. He began locking Kuvira in her room as she was a sick,weak child, and he hated weakness. As for Korra, he ignored her fully while Kenirya was the one he began hitting until Korra stepped in at the age of 9 and he began abusing and starving her instead, never stopping. She lost weight, and stopped growing for a while, as she wasn't getting enough food to continue to healthily grow. That fact almost killed her one day as she was swimming on the pool of her house and nearly drowned when entering a weakened state and no energy to keep swimming. She had began to drown when Tenzin pulled her out of the water and assisted her, earning a shrug from Kai that said he did not care what happened to Korra. While relying on her siblings for help and support, she also became friends with her neighbour Kenshi, and soon she would spend there most of the time. A few years passed and Korra began going to school with her siblings, even Kuvira, though the beatings carried on. On the eve of her 13th birthday, she had been walking back alone home, Tenzin was meditating, and Kuvira was at home sick, when she found the house burning and only had time to take a few things from the house before it collapsed. She cried for hours alone in front of the house. Tenzin never returned that night, and she was worried he had died insde also. Kuvira's final screams echoed in her mind, she had failed to save her. Grief stricken, she got on a plane alone to North America, and moved to Forks, Washington. With nowhere to go at the time, she found herself going for abandoned places or the streets, often crying herself to sleep, feeling herself freezing to death in particular cold nights. Due to being unable to find enough food, she resorted to drink blood more often. She hated it, but it kept her going more often, as she had still some vampire in her genes, though mostly human. Soon, though, she would find a home, and meet Kenshi. The two of them adopted Mary and Lenka. Elysian Peace (RP 1) Korra has not attended the masquerade, opting to stay home with the two girls she adopted and took under her wing, Mary and Lenka. Twisted Everyway She was seen interacting with her mate and their two adoptive daughters, suspecting that she is pregnant and then confirming it, giving the news to the girls, which left them thrilled. Physical Appearance Korra is short when compared to her siblings, due to having been neglected and abused since she was nine until she was thirteen and not given what she needed to fully grow. She still looks beautiful, though, though she tends to hide it under clothes and or just being tomboyish and not much lady like. Her hair is black, and curly , though she straightens it sometimes. Her eyes are of a deep, ocean blue, bright and shiny, and though she's muscular and physically strong, she's slightly underweight. She has scars all over her body, either inflicted by her father or by Kaine, including her face, which is why she hides under her clothes and they're often so dark, though she can wear equally long clothes but on lighter colors Personality & Traits On the surface, Korra is fierce, independent, tomboyish and pugnacious. However, beneath this tough exterior, she possesses a strong loyalty toward her comrades and an admirable compassion seen with family and friends. Korra is tough, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic, and assertive, she also has a good sense of humor and enthusiasm, and a vulnerable teenage charm. She has a hard time remaining neutral, so the personality traits here are not that strong to stand out, believing she has none. Her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge and she is extremely quick witted and impulsive, especially in heated situations. her rash decisions often result in her accidentally insulting others. Korra is impulsive and therefore has a hard time hiding her true feelings. Powers & Abilities She controls the elements, but can only do it if they're near. Relationships Kai Her father. After he burned the house down, she never tried contacting him again, avoiding him all together even before that. Jin Her mother. She never got to meet her because she died shortly after her birth. Asami Her half sister, the one she has never heard about. Kuvira, Kenichi, Hyun and Tenzin Her siblings. They were very close, but are now scattered around the world after their house burnt down. Kenshi Her mate and best friend. Mary and Lenka Her two daughters, that she adopted along with Kenshi. Kirima, Seth and Euphrasie Her nieces and nephew. Has yet to meet them Etymology Korra is derived from the Greek Korē, which is from korē (maiden). The name is borne in Roman mythology as a byname for Proserpina and in Greek mythology as a byname for Persephone. Yukira is a rare name, with unknown meaning and origin due to that. Willow is a name from English origin, from the "willow tree". Willow is an ancient tree that figures in literature from Shakespeare to Harry Potter and is believed to possess magical powers. Media Portrayal Korra is portrayed by Gianna Jun in all pictures. Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Original Characters Category:Original Hybrids Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Minn Family